falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
The Pitt (tilleggspakke)
The Pitt er den andre Fallout 3 DLC-pakken, og ble utgitt den 24. mars 2009 for Xbox 360 og Games for Windows Live. DLCen koster 800 Microsoft Points. Da DLCen først ble utgitt var spillet ødelagt og kunne ikke spilles, da det manglet masse teksturer. Den ble gjenutgitt gjennom Xbox Live Marketplace den 25. mars, og er nå tilgjengelig for oppkjøpt. Om du kjøpe og lastet ned den originale, korrupte filen, må du først slette den og deretter laste ned den nye, det koster ikke ekstra, da Xbox Live lar deg laste ned filer som du allerede har kjøpt, uten at du må betale dobbelt. Oversikt I denne DLCen reiser spilleren til en industriell raider-by, kalt for The Pitt, som ligger i restene etter Pittsburgh. I kontrast til Operation: Anchorage, involverer The Pitt en mer tradisjonell questlinje med flere valg avhengige av moral. Hovedquestet involverer at spilleren inntar rollen av en slave for å underske rykter om at Raider-sjefen i The Pitt har funnet en kur mot mutasjoner. Pakke inneholder rundt 4-5 timer ekstra gameplay. Bakgrunn Selv om Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, ikke ble truffet direkte av en atombumbe under Great War, ble vannet i de nærliggende Allegheny, Monongahela og Ohio-elvene alikevel radioaktive, og endret områdets beboere på mystiske måter over de følgende tiårene. Omtrent 30 år før hendelsene i Fallout 3, ledet Owyn Lyons Brotherhood of Steel sin ekspedisjon til Washington, D.C. gjennom The Pitt. På en natt sveipet BoS gjennom og ødela den originale raider-styrken som okkuperte byen, og ryddet de omliggende områdene for annet "kryp", en hendelse som blir kalt for "the Scourge". Da de kuttet seg gjennom raiderene, reddet the Brotherhood samtidig flere unge barn, blandt disse Paladin Kodiak, som ikke hadde blitt mutert like mye som de voksne innbyggerene i The Pitt. Historie Når The Pitt først lastes inn, blir spilleren informert om et nytt radiosignal fra en rømt slave som heter Wernher, som informerer The Lone Wanderer at han trenger hjelp i å finne ein kur for mutasjoner, som er utviklet av raider-sjefen i The Pitt, Ashur. For å nå Ashur, må spilleren gi fra seg utstyret sitt over en periode. Spilleren blir kjent med det nye våpenet, AutoAxe, og sloss i arenaen, The Hole. The Pitt kan nås via ett jernbanespor under bakken, og har et eget kart, som er separert fra Capital Wasteland sitt. Byen i seg selv består av et stort "hule"-område, en forlatt stålgård og en bosetning som er delt inn i to distrikter: Downtown, som er bebodd av slavene og Haven, og Uptown, som er okkupert av slavenes mestere, the Slavers. The Pitt har unike kjøpmenn, og du kan komme tilbake dit senere. Nye tillegg Steder * Capital Wasteland ** Radio Tower ** Train Tunnel * The Pitt ** Train Yard ** Bridge ** Downtown ** The Mill *** The Hole ** The Abandoned Area ** Steel Yard *** Pitt Underground ** Uptown *** Haven *** Abandoned Apartments Våpen * AutoAxe * The Infiltrator * Man Opener * The Mauler * Perforator * Metal Blaster * Steel Knuckles * Steel Saw * Wild Bill's Sidearm Armor * Ashur's Power Armor * Bombshell Armor * Filtration Helmet * Gamma Shield Armor * Hat of the People * Laborer Outfit * Leather Rebel * Metal Master Armor * Raider Iconoclast Armor * Raider Commando Armor * Raider Throwdown Armor * Raider Ordinance Armor * Raider Paingiver Armor * Supervisor Helmet * Tattered Slave Outfit * Tribal Power Armor * Worn Slave Outfit * Welder's Mask Perks * Booster Shot * Pitt Fighter * Auto Axpert Fiender * Trog * Wildmen * Pitt Raider * Slave Fighter Slaver * Prosper Quests og achievements Andre achievements Etterpå Etter å ha gjort ferdig Free Labor, kan du bytte inn Teddy Bears til enten Sandra eller Midea, for 30 caps per stykk. Du får også tilgang til Ammo Press inni stålmøllen. Denne møllen lager prosjektilammunisjon ved å bruke Scrap Metal eller annen ammunisjon. Ammunisjonen du kan lage inkluderer: * 5.56mm 4-10 per scrap metal * 5mm 10-15 per scrap metal * 10mm 4-10 per scrap metal * .308 mindre en 3 per scrap metal * .32 4-10 per scrap metal * .44 Round, Magnum mindre en 3 per scrap metal * Shotgun Shells 4-10 per scrap metal (Disse kan bli brukt som materiale, eller til å lage ny ammunisjon) Repair skill har sansynligvis ingenting å gjøre med hvor my ammo man lager. Notiser * Vannet under Pitt Bridge gir ekstremt høy rads(rundt 400) og vil være dødelig etter 2-3 sekunder, avhengig av hvor mye stråling du har fra før av. * Etterfølgere kan ikke følge deg inn i the Pitt. * Om du har brukt glitchen som lar det ha flere etterfølgere, vil denne glitchen bli "ødelagt" om man går inn i the Pitt. Om man bruker ubegrenset etterfølger glitchen, kan du få dem alle tilbake, men du kan ikke gjøre alle delene av glitchen igjen. * Om du slipper utstyr før raideren ved porten tar det fra deg, vil han ikke plukke det opp, men alt inventaret ditt vil automatisk bli fjernet når du går inn den neste døren inn til The Pitt. Merk at om du dør (i det minste på PC) vil gjenstandene forsvinne fra inventaret ditt. * Du må ikke ha på deg slaveuniformen når du har kommet inn gjennom porten. Om du får nye klær vil ikke dette endre noens reaksjon. * I området ved siden av Midea sitt hus, finnes det en motorblokk i et hjørne på toppen av en haug med skrap. Du kan åpne den og finne et par Stimpaker. * I området til venstre for Kai, over veien fra Midea sitt hus, ligger det en ødelagt TV på et bord der. Om du aktiverer den vil du finne mange Stimpaker. * I Downtown-området er det en bakgate som har en ventil i slutten av seg, og om du åpner denne finner du et par stimpaker. Det er også en ødelagt brannhydrant med forskjellige gjenstander. * Etter din tredje kamp i "The Hole" kan du finne ditt originale utstyr i en Footlocker nær den bakre veggen. * Om man klatrer på masovnen på jernverket ledes du til det høyeste punktet i hele spillet. * I Møllen er det en låst port som krever en nøkkel, og Hammer står foran den. Du kan få tilgang til den andre siden uten å bruke nøkkel ved å klatre i trappene bak Hammer og hoppe oppå bjelken med lyset. Derfra kan man hoppe over gjerdet, og man trenger ingen nøkkel. Bugs PC-versjon * Mange spillere opplever at spillet fryser på "circle of the death" når man nærmer seg Slaverne sin leir, og kan ikke få tak i slavenes klær, som igjen fører til at de ikke kan komme seg inn i The Pitt. ** Quarn har, på BethSoft forumet, løst dette problemet. Problemet kan løses ved å innstallere følgende fil. * Har en run time-error når man går ut av spillet. * Fryser eller krasjer helt tilfeldig. * Noen spillere merker muligens at radiostasjonene med morsekode (inkluder signalet fra romskipet) kan være korrupte og mottar en feilmelding som krever at en installerer spillet igjen hver gang du starter kanalene. * Når man har AutoAxe ute, opplever enkelte spillere at den er usynlig både i tredje og første person, mens ved andre forsvinner knivene på AutoAxe. * Noen ganger vil du oppleve korrupte radiosignaler, når du går TILBAKE fra The Pitt inn i Wasteland. Dette fikser seg avogtil av seg selv, men enkelte ganger når du skrur på radiostasjonen via din Pip-BOy, høres det ut som en rotete samling emd signaler. En mulig løsning er å simpelthen skru av og på dette signalet ganske raskt. * Om man, etter den tredje kampen i the Hole, ikke tar tilbake utstyret sitt, men snakker til Ashur istedenfor, vil du stenges inn i Haven hvor du sitter fast. * Når du får utstyret ditt tilbake etter kampen i arenaen og bruker "Take All"-muligheten, får du kun noe av ammunisjonen tilbake og nesten ingenting av "Aid"-gjenstandene. Om du velger dem en om gangen virker det ikke som om det er noe problem. Oppdatert Xbox 360-versjon En oppdatert versjon av DLC-pakken The Pitt ble gjort tilgjengelig på Xbox Live Marketplace den 25. mars 2009, etter at den originale utgivelsen, gitt ut den 24. mars, viste seg å være korrupt. Det ble også gitt ut enda en versjon, som ble lastet opp til Xbox LIVE den 2. april 2009. Det er viktig at du sletter den gamle versjonen av The Pitt, om du har den, via å slette den manuelt gjennom Memory Settings. Da dette er en ny versjon, vil det IKKE løse problemet ditt om du ikke sletter den gamle filen (samme hvilken bug, sjekk nedenfor for mer info). Xboxen gjenkjenner hver av disse nedlastingene separat, og sletter dermed ikke den gamle versjonen automatisk. MERK: Alle bugs funnet i den siste utgaven av The Pitt skal postes her, ikke bugs fra den korrpute versjonen. * I noen tilfeller vil ikke Wernher sitt radiosignal dukke opp i det hele tatt. Dermed kan man ikke begynne questet Into the Pitt, og dette kan være permanent selv om man sletter og laster det ned på ny. Det virker ikke som om det finnes noen løsning på dette enda. * Om du har Elder Lyon's Robe med deg når gjenstandene dine blir tatt fra deg, vil den forsvinne og ikke være i kisten etter du er ferdig med Ring of Death. * For spillere som har Spawning Point-glitchen, har The Pitt blit gjenutgitt og kan nå spilles av de som ikke kunne det den første eller andre gangen. * For noen spillere kan spillet fryse når man nærmer seg området hvor man skal få slavekostymet. Denne glitchen gjør det umulig å spille The Pitt, eller i det hele tatt forlate Capital Wasteland. Det er ukjent om en patch blir utgitt for å fikse denne glitchen. Det virker som om glitchen forårsakes av 4 Spawn-points som blir slettet av DLCen, noe som fører til at spillet glitcher og fryser. *Om man, etter den tredje kampen i The Hole, ikke henter utstyret sitt, og deretter fullfører alle tre questene, finner du det ikke lenger i Footlockeren. * Etter å ha funnet alle stålbarrene og gjort ferdig alle questene i the Pitt, kan det fryse når du prøver å gå inn i the Mill (Det finnes kun et tilfelle hvor dette har skjedd). * I tunnelen i begynnelsen, foreteller Wernher deg at du må etterlate medfølgeren din, selv om denne ikke er med. Om du, f.eks. etterlot Fawkes i megaton, får du en melding hvor det står at han har returnert til the Museum of History. Det virker som om spillet kun sjekker om du har en medfølger, og ikke om du faktiskt har den med deg. Det er også bekreftet med Jericho. * NPCer kommer enda til å snakke om det kommende opprøret etter du er ferdig med alle questene. * NPCer vil bevege leppene sine, men ikke snakke, om man trykker "A" like foran dem, istedenfor å snakke tilfeldig prat. * Det kan finnes en bildebug med Filtration Helmet, som kan bli fikset ved å restarte Xboxen. * Om du, etter den tredje kampen i the hole, ikke henter utstyret ditt, men snakker med Ashur isteden, vil du bli låst inn i Haven og bli sittende fast. * Spillet kan fryse etter å ha fjernet inventaret. * Det er fremdeles en bug i Steelyard som inneholder en feil hvor røykpipene som spruter ild ikke vises. * Noen spillere har merket flytende gress som ligger midt i løften når de først går på bryggen inn til The Pitt. * Noen spillere har møtt på en bug i Uptown hvor en Raider kan bli sett gående midt i lufta. Raideren kan enda bli drept, og faller til bakken om dette skjer. * Et par spillere har møtt en stor lydbug i tunnelen til The Pitt, hvor en ekstremt høy lyd blir avspilt i omtrent 30 sekunder, før all lyd i spillet blir fjernet. Dette kan løses ved å restarte konsollen. * Om man prøver å spare tid mens man snakker til Ashur (F.eks. om du prøver å hoppe frem ved å snakke til Sandra) flere ganger kan føre til at han går inn i en loop hvor han ikke beveger seg og kun gjentar frasen "Don't let me keep you" om og om igjen. Han sier en annen tilfeldig frase når du prøver å snakke til ham, men beveger seg aldri, og sier simpelthen "Don't let me keep you" hele tiden. Du kan ikke snakke til Sandra mens dette skjer, og din eneste løsning er å drepe ham (raidere blir fiendtlige og du må drepe Sandra for å få babyen), eller forlate. Det er ukjent om å forlate etter å ha oppdaget glitchen vil forårsake videre problemer. Det beste er å bare kjøre safe, ta det med ro og ikke forhaste deg og spille denne delen av DLCen så rolig og naturlig som mulig. * Før Ashur taler, om man forlater Midea sitt rom vil røde utropstegn dukke opp, og spillet begynner å lagge. * Etter at Ashur har hold talen sin angående åpningen av Arena, kan lagrede filer bli "korrupte" og vil vise dette hver gang man prøver å laste denne inn. Dette skjer oftest med "auto-saves". Noen ganger kan spillet henge seg opp på en svart lasteskjerm når man går inn i nye områder, som også fører til at auto-saven blir korrupt. Dette ble fikset ved å laste til en tidligere save. * Under Ashur sin tale angående åpningen av arenaen, slutter han å snakke, men spillet fortsetter ikke og spilleren kan ikke begynne å kontrollere karakteren sin igjen. Vanligvis henger Xboxen seg igjen ganske snart. Dette kan fikses ved å starte maskinen på ny og laste inn en tidligere save. * I noen områder (Det virker som om dette skjer mes i Downtown) kan man oppleve mye lagging i grafikken, og om man går inn i VATS kan alt fryse en liten stund, hvor lydene "samles opp" og spilles på likt. * Noen ganger, om du dreper Wernher i hans leir i Steelyard, vil iken hans dukke opp evd handlevognene i The Pitt. * Når du får oppgaven om å hente utstyret og armoren din, kan Wernher faktiskt falle av kartet, noe som kan resultere i at du mister alt utstyret ditt. Grunnet det faktum at det ligger i hans inventar, spawner han utenfor kartet eller snakker ikke med deg, og du kan ikke motta gjenstandene. ** Enten springer Wernher kontinuerlig inn i et gjøre i leiren sin og vil ikke snakke til deg eller gi deg utstyret ditt. ** Eller så får du stedet han befinner seg på, og finner at han har havnet gjennom gulvet hvor han stod før. * Noen ganger vil raidere begynne å flyte og gå i lufta. * Usynlige Ashur kan dukke opp i VATS når du er inn i Haven-bygningen. * Når man går over broen kan man av og til oppleve at man går i sammenkrøket stilling. * Like etter å ha lastet ned DLCen kan man oppleve at spillet fryser med en gang man laster det inn. Dette har kun blitt rapportert sør for Fort Constantine. * Det er ikke mulig å snakke med Ashur i Haven Building, og man kan kun greie å fortsette ved å drepe alle i bygningen og stjele kuren. * Like etter å ha lastet ned DLCen, på vei til Wernher, om du møter Raiders her kan spillet fryse når du går inn i VATS. Etter å ha skrudd av og på Xboxen kunne den ikke finne Harddisken. Etter å ha tatt av og satt på harddisken samt plugget ut og inn konsollen, løste problemet seg. * Av en eller annen grunn, etter å ha skrudd av flomlyset og mens du sloss tilbake mot Uptown, når du når Downtown, så ble Wernher og slavene fiendtlige mot deg. Etter å ha brukt VATS, istedenfor at skuddet drepte Wernher, fyller det på alt livet hans. Like etterpå fryser konsollen. * Det kan hende at du ikke kan gi stålbarrene dine til Everett. Om du er på slavenes side blir Everett erstattet. Det er da mulig at dine stålbarrer kan bli gitt til hans erstatningen hans. (Har blitt utprøvd, og det har ingenting å si om du bytter til slavenes side, han fortsetter som normalt, som om ingenting hadde skjedd. Selv om Ashur blir drept vil Everett være tilgjengelig. * Ikke helt sikkert en bug (selv om det veldig greit å ha om du spiller med god karma). Når du stjeler fra Raiderene i The Pitt, har dette ingen effekt på karmaen din. Dette teller på Slaverene utenfor Train Yard også. Også bekreftet for Supervisor Helmet. * Når man prøver å gå tilbake til Ashur (det onde valget) gjennom the Pitt Underground, er det ingen måte å åpne døren som får deg ut av the Underground. (kun etter Protectron-rommet). * Ashur's Power Armor vil ha et Raider Iconoclast Armor Emblem ved seg når man ser det i inventaret. * Ashur sitt lik er fremdeles sett på som levende når man går tilbake til rommet hans i Haven, og vil fortsette å skyte på deg med Combat Shotgun. Om du "dreper" liket hans igjen, vil han bli slått bevisstløs en liten stund. Når han kommer til bevistheten igjen, står han opp med hodet flytende rundt føttene (Sansynligvis fordi i dette tilfellet ble hodet skutt av). Etter denne buggen skjer, er det umulig å drepe ham og stjele power armoren hans. * Etter å ha gjort ferdig DLCen ved å hjelpe slavene, om du da forlater Downtown og går tilbake til broen, venter en ond Wernher ved døren inn til Downtown. Siden han var ond, ble han i dette tilfellet drept. Dette hadde ingen effekt på the Pitt, og den gamle, snille, Wernher var enda vennlig. "Onde" Wernher hadde en .44 Magnum og veldig masse HP. * Når man får stråling via luften, hvor det er grønne partikler i lufta, kan du "pause" dette ved å se gjennom et sikte på et våpen, f.eks. Infiltrator. * Broen kan avgi veldig høye mengder stråling og forbli slik resten av spillet. * Det er en måte å komme seg utenfor nivåets grenser om du er i Steelyard. Først, gå opp til ovnen (den høye bygningen av metall, bakerst i Steelyard). Gå til du kommer deg til den første platformen som har en trapp opp til den neste plattformen. Hopp over gjerdet, så du lander oppå kanten av den høye veggen rundt plattformen. Herfra, hopp opp på taket av den nærmeste fabrikkbygningen på kartets kant. Når du gjør dette kommer du til å miste mye HP. Om du overlever, kan du følge taket rundt hele fabrikken, til de laveste taket, og helt over til andre siden av Steelyard hvor den kollapsede togtunnelen ligger. Det burde være en stor kollapset antenne-bygning her som du kan hoppe inn i, og simpelthen gå ned til bakken utenfor. Det er ikke mye her, men en del bakke, bygninger osv. som du egentlig ikke skal få sett. * Om du brukte ammo exploiten i Operation: Anchorage, kan all 5.56 ammoen din bli "usynlig" etter den tredje kampen i The Hole. * Figurmodeller kan ha "gjennomsiktige" øyne, Effekten er at lys bak dem vil føre til at øynene deres vil lyse i samme farge som lyset. For eksempel, om du står foran flomlyset, vil øynene lyse blått. * Etter å ha lastet ned The Pitt (etter å ha lastet ned og gjort ferdig Opeation: Anchorage), ble hele Operation: Anchorage slettet, inkludert gjenstander, NPCer og steder assosiert med det. Se også * Operation: Anchorage * Broken Steel Refanser de:The Pitt (Add-On) en:The Pitt (add-on) es:The Pitt hu:A Verem (kiegészítő) nl:The Pitt (uitbreiding) pl:Dzióra (dodatek) ru:The Pitt Kategori:The Pitt Kategori:Tilleggspakker til Fallout 3